The Legend Of Zelda: A New Era
by OcarinaOracle
Summary: What if your brother wasn't human, your best friend was the son of a dark lord, the the new boy in school was sent to protect you, and the fate of a land you didn't even know was real rested in your hands OCXOC LinkXMalon Sorry I keep changing the summary


**The Legend of Zelda: A New Era**

**_A/N: Hello everyone! I'm OcarinaOracle and this is my first fanfiction out of several I have planed, I hope to keep my updates on time and I hope you like my story! Please tell me if I made a spelling err in a review. Thank you!_**

**_See you at the bottom of the page!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the legend of Zelda, Nyquil, or Tigger_**

**_Chapter one_**

"Ugh, I hate this guy! Can't lord Jabu-jabu take some Nyquil and be done with it?"(1) My friend Garrett raised an eyebrow and said, "If you hate him so much then why is it that you have battled him over and over for the last THREE HOURS?" I paused the game and gave him a death glare," Because YOU had to go and beat my best time! And now I have to go and beat the best time that you set." Garrett crossed his tan arms," Let me ask you something ells, why do I have to sit and WACH you beat my time?" I answer him as I unpaused the game," Because I'm your best friend and you don't want me to be lone we'll I kick your butt at Zelda." he let out a sigh," I hate it when you make me act like I'm a good person. But I guess this isn't as bad as the time Azriel beat your Phantom Ganon record, I mean, you didn't sleep or shower for three..." "A-HA! I did it!" I interrupted him with a shout of joy," I beat him in one minute flat! IN YO TAN FACE SUNBURN! AHAHAHAHA!" he looked at me a slight bit of worry, "Ok-ay, well can we get something to eat now? Lunch was an hour ago!" "What? Ho! I'm so sorry! What do you want to eat?" he shrugged, "How about we order pizza and you pay?" "WHAT? Why ME?" a smile tugged at the corner of his lips , "Because YOU made me sit for THREE HOURS and cheer you on while you were beating MY best time! Therefore, YOU OWE ME PINKY!" I let out a huff,"Hmff, I hate it when you make me play nice! Fine, let me go get my cell." He did a fist pump in victory, "YES! FREE PIZZA! Thank you." I rolled my eyes and walked into my room where my phone was charging, it sat next to a picture of me, Garrett, and my brother Azriel, or as I like to call him 'Mr. Ninja', I call him that because he could be it a room filled with mouse traps rigged to a bunch of air horns and still not make a pep. He calls me 'Pinky' because I look a lot like princess Zelda from the games(It's a little creepy how much we look alike, if you ask me) I gave Garrett the nickname 'Sunburn' cause he is all ways tan, kind of like a Gerudos . I called the pizza place and ordered two peperoni pizzas, then I walked back in to the living room and sat down, "Well I ordered the pizza, what do you want to do till it gets hear?" a smile crept up on his face, "How about we play four sword? I still need that last gold key." I smiled and grabbed my game boy off the end table, "You're a genius, Sunburn!" He shrugged and said," I know."

After a while the pizza came, we were eating as fast we could so we could get back to the game as fast as possible. Within a hour we were back at the game," STOP IT PINKY! This is a CO-OP game! As in we COOPERATE with each other!" He was yelling at me because I had picked up his red Link and refused to put him down, I ran towards the nearest pit yelling," TAKE HIM TO THE STEW POT! TAKE HIM TO THE STEW POT!(2) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He paused the game and looked at me, "You're INSANE, you know that don't you?" I raised an eyebrow and replied, "You JUST figure that out, Sunburn?" He let out a laugh, and unpaused the game.

Me and Garrett played for another hafe an hour, then he got a call and said he had to go home to do his chores, after he left I got out my newest Zelda game,

"The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword ". I was going thru the cut scenes at the beginning of the game saying stuff like "AAWWWW!" and "So cute!"(4) I had just gotten my green tunic when I herd a crash from the kitchen, I put down the wii remote and reached over, I grabbed at my necklaces and out came a small knife(3), it wasn't much, but it was just enough to scare the heck out of whoever was lurking in my apartment. I snuck around the corner and peered in to the kitchen, "AZRIEL!" I yelled as I put away my knife,"How many times do I have to tell you, NO NIJIA MAN! I all most attacked you!" I punched his side, then shook the pain out of my hand,"Ow, not that it would do much to the man who is made out of steel! BAD NIJIA! " He let out a chuckle," Nice to see you too, and how was your day?" I let out a sigh of defeat, "It was fun."

**_A/N: I am sososososososososoSO SORRY to the all the people who are reading my story! First I had 4-H, then I had circus, then I had a week of camp! I will try harder to get my updates done, and I know this isn't much more, but it's something till I finish chapter two. Ok? So, time to explain myself_**

**_1: Who hasn't said that at least one time?_**

**_2:I was upset with my brother for taking all the treasure chests_**

**_so I did that to him and now it's a thing_**

**_3: Yes, they do have those in real life, and I want one!_**

**_4: everyone says that! it's a law!_**

**_Well, see you next time! Review_**


End file.
